koihimemusoufandomcom-20200213-history
Chōhi Yokutoku
; :Real name: :Voiced by: ''Hiroka Nishizawa (visual novel, anime; credited as Miya Serizono in the visual novel) __TOC__ Plot Koihime†Musō :After being warped to the alternate world, Kazuto is immediately confronted by a trio of bandits. Chōhi and Kan'u quickly arrives at the scene and rescues him. Her battle strength and fierce loyalty quickly makes her an indespensible member of the Hongō/Shoku faction. : Shin Koihime†Musō Shoku Route Gi Route : In the Gi route she is first introduced as a memeber of Ryūbi's forces during the anti-Tōtaku campaign. Go Route Anime version :One of the main characters, the first to join Kan'u. :When she was very young, her parents were killed by bandits and she was taken in by her grandfather. But when he passed away, Chōhi was all alone. To ease her loneliness, she led a group of kids in her village and formed the "Rinrin Bandits". Together, the kids hid in the mountains and often pulled pranks on the villagers. Then Kan'u came along. After hearing about how Chōhi lost her family the same way she did, Kan'u shows sympathy. When the village chief finally becomes fed up and decides to send officials to arrest Chōhi, Kan'u offers to do the job instead because she felt Chōhi does not deserve the punishment the officials had planned. The two meet and fight late into the night, Kan'u questions why is she causing other people suffering despite herself having suffered. Finally Kan'u's words reach Chōhi, who breaks down crying and admits that she's just lonely and doesn't know what to do. Kan'u then decides to spend the night with her. While in bed Kan'u mentions that she's of age to be Chōhi's older sister. This promps Chōhi to call Kan'u "onee-chan"; eventually they make a vow of sisterhood (since they did this literally while in bed, it would later cause many misunderstandings in the future when Chōhi recollects the event) and Chōhi accompanies Kan'u on her journey. Character Personality :A tomboy, Chōhi is a talkative and always cheerful girl. Unlike Kan'u, who holds a more reserved master-servant relationship with Kazuto, Chōhi is more carefree and treats Kazuto like an older sibling (much like how she treats Kan'u) and always calls him "onii-chan". :While she has some street-smartness to her (she was the leader of Rinrin Bandits, after all), she is naive in many ways. Although always cheerful on the outside, deep down she's a fragile girl tormented by losses and loneliness. During her birthday night in the first VN she has a dream in which her parents came to say happy birthday before disappearing; the sense of losing her parents again is too much for her and she breaks down emotionally, causing Kazuto to swear he'll always be by her side so that she'll never feeling lonely again. :She is very dedicated to her duty no matter the cost to herself (once in the anime she alone defends a village against hordes of bandits despite having a bad cold). She is also very loyal to her friends and will fiercely protect them. Sexuality : Due to her (relatively) young age, she has no knowledge whatsoever about romance and sex. In the first VN she's so clueless at first that she invites Kazuto for a swim (actually, skinny-dip), and becomes baffled by Kazuto's erection. She has always loved Kazuto, but at the beginning it was more of a love for an older brother. As more girls joins Kazuto's harem, her romantic feelings towards Kazuto develops and she begins to become conscious about her lack of sex appeal, resulting in her consulting Kōchū for tips on womanhood. From Kōchū she receives a dress similar to Riri's, and she wears it whenever she wants to just be a normal girl to Kazuto. : In the anime her lack of sexual knowledge is heavily exploited for comedy relief. For example, during the final battle against Ukitsu, the plan was to peel back the ranks of terracotta warriors surrounding Ukitsu's flank. Because Tei'iku credits her head-puppet Hōkei for the plan, Chōhi enthusiastically dubbed the plan "Operation Hōkei-Peeling" (unknowing that "hōkei" also means foreskin), much to the embarrassment of the other girls. : Also, in the anime she appears to have a big sister complex for Kan'u; during the second season, she considers herself the only little sister of Kan'u and opposes Ryūbi from being the second younger sibling (in the end Ryūbi becomes the oldest sister, leaving Chōhi's position untouched). Abilities/Weaknesses '''Spearsmanship: '''Chōhi is considered by many to be the best wielder of the spear. '''Enhanced physical abilities: '''although small in stature, she is a very powerful fighter, capable of matching Kan'u in combat. Her strength, speed, reflexes, and stamina are beyond ordinary soldiers. She is better known for her great physical strength (in the anime, Kan'u states that Chōhi is physically stronger), which allows her to swing her massive spear with ease. In the VN she is able to send multiple enemies flying with one swing of her spear, while in the anime she is shown effortlessly carrying things that normal people couldn't even lift, with the most notable example being lifting and carrying a battering ram (with several bandits still hanging on to it) with one arm despite being severely weakened by a cold. Her small stature also makes her very quick and agile. '''Trap-making skills: '''shown in the anime, once the leader of Rinrin Bandits, she has considerable knowledge in setting up various traps through years of playing pranks on her village. She puts the skill to great use when capturing Mōkaku. '''Leadership: '''she is a capable general. '''Horsemanship: '''she knows how to ride a horse and can maintain control over her mount even amidst the chaos of battle. However in the anime she rides a pig. '''Weaknesses:' *While she has tremendous raw power, she lacks in technique. More skilled/experienced fighters can easily read and evade her attacks. *She ranks low in intelligence and has trouble dealing with complex matters; she lacks foresight and planning. *Although she is not ill-tempered like Zhang Fei, they share a lack of patience. *In the anime, a cold is shown to greatly impair her physical abilities. *She is pretty much illiterate. Trivia *She speaks in third person and often ends her sentences with the verbal tic "nano-da". *She is the only character who doesn't wear shoes. *The face of her tiger hair-clip changes expressions with her. **While both the anime and first manga adaptation include this detail, the Shin Koihime†Musō ''manga does not. *She's one of the characters in the series to have a cat (a tiger in her case) theme. *In the first VN it's revealed by Kazuto that, in games based on ''Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Chōhi as a playable character has a war rating of 99. *In the first VN her ōgi has the strongest damage ability. **However, she offers no defense bonuses to formations as a strategist, thus making her unfit to be one. *As a running gag, she's often grouped with Bachō as "the two who don't have to help in councils". *She is one of the 4 characters in the series known for having a large apetite; the other 3 are Bachō, Ryofu, and Kyocho. *In Shin Koihime†Musō LIVE Revolution ''she and Kan'u are the starting idol singers; they are joined later by Ryūbi. *In the anime it's revealed that she kept a bear cub and a boar piglet when she was little; both were sent back into the wilds when they grew too big. **This results in her mistaking wild bears and boars for her childhood pets, which leads to her trying to have a happy reunion with them only to end up being chased around. VN Gallery Koihime†Musō tcg_cho11aa.jpg|Chōhi, normal pose chr0108a.jpg|battle-ready pose chr0109a.jpg|attacking pose tcg_cho71aa.jpg|defending pose tcg_cho12aa.jpg|alternate outfit: dress c_chouhi.jpg|''Koihime†Musō official SD character card Shin Koihime†Musō Sdchr0103.jpg|SD Anime Galley 24950_n20080526_12_koihime_16.jpg|Chōhi, character design 24950_n20080526_12_koihime_17.jpg|Chōhi, facial details Manga Gallery Rinrin.JPG|Chōhi in Koihime†Musō manga shin rinrin.JPG|Chōhi in Shin Koihime†Musō manga : Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shoku (蜀 Shǔ)